


Photographs

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro shows Licht old photos of Hyde. (LawLicht)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 60





	Photographs

“How did Hyde convince you to wear matching costumes? You two look like you’re having a lot of fun.” Mahiru added. Licht couldn’t tell him that he was the one who insisted they wear the costumes. He sat with his friends in Mahiru’s apartment and they looked over the photos of his trip with Hyde. He picked up one of the pictures and a rare smile appeared on his lips. Growing up, he never imagined he would fall in love with a demon. Yet, Hyde made him happier than he could imagine.

“Lichtan, I’m back!” He was taken by surprised when arms wrapped around him from behind. Even if he hadn’t called his name, Licht knew that it was Hyde. He tilted his head back slightly to see Hyde’s roughish grin. He let go of him and jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to him. Hyde noticed the photographs in his hand. “Oh, is that our trip to Fantasy Land?”

“Yeah. It’s obvious from the background so you shouldn’t have to ask, Shit Rat.” He replied and rolled his eyes. Despite his tone, he leaned closer to Hyde to show him the photos. Hyde wrapped his arm around his waist and rested his cheek against his hair. Their friends watched them with a fond smile and Licht blushed when he noticed their stares. “I was asking Mahiru and Misono which one I should send to Mom.”

Licht was close to his parents and he spoke with them often. While his mother never told him that she was worried for him during his tours, he could hear it in her voice. He would send her a letter with a photo so she could see that he was safe and happy. It became a tradition. Hyde picked up a photo of him feeding Licht ice cream. “Maybe this one?”

“You smashed the cone into my face and made a mess.” Licht chuckled as he recalled the date. He gathered the pictures and carefully slipped them back into an envelope. He wondered when he would return home so he could put them in a photo album. Since he met Hyde, he had taken a lot more pictures and memories.

“Wait, I want to be the one to send that photo to your mom. I have a deal with her. For each picture I send of you having fun, I get a photo of you when you’re a kid.” Hyde unlocked his phone and showed him a picture his mother sent him. “I wanted to know more about you. I can’t turn back time to meet you earlier but this is good too.”

“That isn’t fair. I don’t have a picture of you as a kid.” Licht pouted. He doubted he would ever be able to see photographs from the time Hyde was human. He wondered whether cameras were invented at that time. Any pictures taken of him long ago were likely destroyed by C3 to keep the existence of vampires a secret. He was disappointed that there was something he couldn’t share with him, even if Hyde wanted to.

“I think I have a photo of Hyde.” Kuro’s words surprised both Hyde and Licht. He walked to his room and returned with an age warn satchel. He sat across from them and pulled out a few old paintings and sketches. After a quick scan, he saw that they were of the Servamps. “When we were sent to London, I visited my childhood home and picked up some old things. I was waiting until all seven of us were together to show you but this seems like a good time too.”

“I can’t believe these survived after six hundred years.” Hyde said.

Licht slid off the couch and sat in front of the coffee table to examine the paintings closer. He was afraid to pick up the aged canvas paper. His eyes fell onto the photo of a young Hyde sitting on a horse. He couldn’t be more than seven years old at the time. Before he could stop himself, a string of laughter escaped him. “Why are you crying when you get to ride Mr. Horse? You’re crying in a lot of these.”

“He was always a crybaby.” Kuro told him. “We would have to sit for hours to have a portrait made and Hyde hated it. He said it wasn’t fun and the horse scared him. It was troublesome.”

“I was seven and the horse was huge to me.” Hyde said quickly to defend himself.

“You should know that Mr. Horse would never throw a child off his back.” Licht corrected him. He moved onto the next page where Hyde and World End were covered in mud. “You and your brother were demons who liked to cause trouble even at that age. Did you purposely make a mess before Mr. Cat was supposed to make a formal painting?”

“Nii-san gave up with the formal portraits and painted us exactly how we were.” Hyde explained.

“I think these are better” He took out his phone and quickly took a picture of the portrait.

* * *

“Can you stop looking at that picture of me crying?” Hyde pouted. They sat in the car to return to their hotel. He leaned against Licht’s side heavily and tried to get his attention. He placed his finger beneath his chin and turned his face towards him. “I was an adorable kid but I don’t know why you would want a photo.”

“Don’t laugh when I tell you.” Licht ordered. He tucked his phone back into his pocket and turned to him. “We can never have kids of our own. But, if we could, they might look like you do in that photo. On the other hand, they’ll be challenging if they cry as much as you did. You probably haven’t thought of any of this since children are far into the future.”

“We’ve been dating a while but it’s too soon to have kids.” Hyde agreed. He could easily imagine spending the rest of his life with Licht though. While he would like a family, he knew how important his dream to be a pianist was to him. He would follow Licht’s dream and support him. “Your angel DNA is stronger than a demon’s so we’ll have an angel no matter what. Maybe one with your blue eyes.”

“In ten years, when we’re ready to adopt and start a family, I’ll raise them to be angels who will change the world.”

“I don’t know if the world will be ready for that.” Hyde chuckled and then kissed his dark hair. “But I will be.”


End file.
